This invention relates to non-toxic insecticides, especially effective for killing white flies, scale insects, and mealybugs, including their eggs, instars and pupae. All of these insects belong to the order homoptera. They all exude waxy secretions, sometimes referred to as honeydew, which covers their bodies and protects their eggs from chemical insecticides. There are various species within these generic groups, but all of them are characterized by the protective waxy secretions. White flies are minute insects rarely over 2 or 3 millimeters in length. The adults are winged and the wings are covered with this white dust or waxy material. White flies are most abundant in the tropics and sub-tropics. The most important white fly species in this country are those that attach citrus trees and greenhouse plants. The damage is done by sucking sap from the leaves. Severe damage to greenhouse crops also is inflicted by virus transmitted by white flies. This virus called beat pseudo yellows virus (BPYV) induces stunting, unthriftiness and interveinal yellowing of the plants. This viral disease transmitted by white flies is devastating to growers of lettuce particularly. It is estimated that white flies are vectors for 70 different viruses which stunts tomatoes, cause squash leaves to curl and drains beets of their sugar. White flies also cause major losses of cottom crops.
Scale insects look very much like small gnats. The females remain under the scale covering when they become adult and produce their eggs or give birth to their young there. These insects injure plants by sucking sap and when numerous, may kill the plant.
Mealybugs get their name from the mealy or waxy secretions that cover their bodies. There are a number of species within this group which attack citrus fruits and greenhouse plants. The females excrete large quantities of honeydew.